<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Luke Skywalker and his clone wars by Tenth_avenuefreezeout</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668325">Luke Skywalker and his clone wars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenth_avenuefreezeout/pseuds/Tenth_avenuefreezeout'>Tenth_avenuefreezeout</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Humor, Gen, Headcanon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:08:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenth_avenuefreezeout/pseuds/Tenth_avenuefreezeout</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TCW 's  plot is too crazy for me to view it as canon<br/>So  in my headcanon it's a show aired on HoloNet<br/>I am not  native speaker. so  please don't be too harsh.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prior to TCW :<br/>
After the fallen of the empire .Luke Skywalker is one of the most admire people in the central galaxy .He blew up deathstar and kill the emperor .essentially defeat the empire .his reputation and last name reminds lots of people  of general Skywalker in clone wars .whom Luke claimed is his father.<br/>
now .the New republic has Founded .But Luke have no interest in politics .So part as his own interest part as New republic government's request .Luke  get into the show business .He  was on lots of the program on HoloNet those days .Which even makes him even more famous and admired  .He helps sway lots of out  plants to join New republic .But Because Jedi's reputation has been tarnish during the empire days .Luke have a hard time start a New Jedi order ,no one trust Jedi. Luke Skywalker is kinds of in show business at that time .he knows the importance of propagate.So He has an idea making a holonet show for kids .So the kids can  gradually view Jedi more  positively.The idea eventually  become TCW .After a meeting with his father's apprentice Tano .Luke started a new adventure on Holonet:The Clone Wars .</p><p>Start of TCW .<br/>
The story is  based on the events and the legends happening  during the clone wars ,mostly focus on His father Anakin Skywalker And Jedi Master Obiwan Kenobi .more importantly this show is light hearted and kids friendly as Luke perceived.<br/>
TCW was a great rating success .kids  love this show .and it reminds adults of the good times of pre-empire years .make people appreciate Jedi more.<br/>
But There of some criticism.One is the Anakin-Padme marriage in the show .although they seemed very close during the CloneWars years .but Some people suspect Luke makes this up so he can have a good lineage.Another one is light tone for war .those people who experience Clone Wars feel this is a insult .war is not comedy .<br/>
address the first issues Luke went to naboo to visit his mother's grave .telling the galaxy  loud and clear he is Padme 'son.<br/>
address the second issueLuke once joked his father even came to him( in his dream? )complaining the show is too happy.<br/>
'Son . You can't write me like that '<br/>
'Dad .Please understand this show is for kids and I'm trying to restore the Jedi reputation.'<br/>
Luke promise show is going to be a little darker for the future seasons.and will more focused on ordinary people during the war .</p><p>The Peak of TCW<br/>
As Luke promised Later seasons have more mature and bizarre  stories.they are really interesting. .The ratings are even higher. since lots of young adults started watch this show too. and it's gained more critical success.<br/>
the influence of this show was so big. Some Outrim plants thought Clone Wars is still going on . general Skywalker ,general Kenobi,Master Yoda.senator Amidala those names were famous again.Jedi's reputation have a great revival.and Luke  successfully gather enough people to start a new Jedi Order.<br/>
interestly . Luke have one cameo in the show,he plays darth bane for some reason.<br/>
This show is highly acclaimed for try to have a neutral view . Unlike other propagate show which paint Jedi in the full light. In this show you can clearly feel  the Jedi council sometimes is rigid and ignorant . and  Jedi  even have dark moments. especially Anakin Skywalker .at one scene he even used forces choke someone to find out information.this style is very empireish  .Skywalker's death at the end of the war is still a mystery when this show was aired. So some people think Luke is hinting Anakin really did serve the empire in the end of the war. but most people still think that's just general Skywalker's  character. he will, protect his loved ones at all cost . that's why he stay the Jedi Temple trying to protect everyone till the end .</p><p> The sudden ending of TCW<br/>
For  some reason. Luke Skywalker one day announced TCW  wouldn't be continue.Luke himself explained that the ending is too sad to make.and his Jedi order needs more his time .so that's the end of the show .but more people thinks there is more reasons .some people even thinks the new Republic goverment Called off Tcw because this show sometimes paint the old Republic as  corrupt and stupid. Which will shake the faith  of people who believe in republic democracy.<br/>
But Due to popular demand.Luke produce the last season few years later .But this time main story is  focus on Tano rather than Skywalker and Kenobi .<br/>
incidentally. many years later, people find out  one reason the show is cancelled  is because Luke's hints about Anakin become vader is  sometimes too many. Leia thinks it's just too dangerous.But Luke doesn't seems regret it .in his recent interview he said people will know the truth one day,I might as well prepare them for it</p><p>Aftermath of TCW :<br/>
This show helped bounce back Jedi 's popularity enormously.during making the show. Luke himself a lot of mistakes from the old order .so that new order is more flexible and popular and This show make Lots of people to discover more about Clone wars hero Anakin Skywalker's story .including his death.which eventually few people found out Anakin is vader .this information Later blew up on Leia 's illfated campaign for chancellor .people who watched Tcw as a kid feel like being cheated .the whole galaxy's trust to New republic government reached history low which cause a major Crsis .Almost ending both Leia and Luke 's career (.If Your still take sequel as Canon .I think this explained why Luke's order is falling .Why there Are someone oppose  to  New  republic .they were the kids Who once watch TCW  thought Anakin is a hero .But now they See the truth .they don't trust republic or Luke's order anymore .Even worse .lots of those people start worship vader and empire .that eventually leads to the start of Ep 7.) </p><p> Legacy of TCW<br/>
Because of the popularity of the show.Clone Wars years became a hot topic at that time .plenty of people try to find more lost documentary or stories about clone wars ,Which Significant helped Historians .<br/>
This show had a also significant impact on galaxy culture.cause lots of galaxy citizens takes clone trooper more sympathetically. help the new Republic passed the ban of fight droids.<br/>
Despite  galaxy Later found out the main character Anakin Skywalker Later become darth vader .this show still quite  popular .<br/>
As of today it's consider one of Luke 's three greatest achievement.other Two Being New Jedi Order and Destruction of Deathstar .<br/>
the Show was deemed "culturally, historically, and aesthetically significant" by the Galactic Senate, in its first year of eligibility, and was selected for preservation in the Galactic Film Registry.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The interview</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luke Skywalker go to a HoloNet late night show to promote TCW<br/>L:Luke Skywalker<br/>H :HoloNet talk show host :Hohnny Cason</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Interview<br/>
Luke Skywalker go to a HoloNet late night show to promote TCW<br/>
H:ok ,our next guest needs no introduction.he destroyed the Death Star, he destroyed empire he really is a  hero of the galaxy.and that's the highest compliment I can give to anyone .ladies and gentlemen please  welcome Luke Skywalker .<br/>
Audience give Luke a standing ovatio lots of cheering<br/>
L:Thankyou .thankyou .please be seated<br/>
H: Wow .Thank you so much to come to our show. what you been up to recently?I heard you start a new Jedi Order ?<br/>
L :well, we still have much work to do ,nowadays .people really don't know jedi anymore.they don't even know The Force. talk to some young kids today. they thought use the force is a euphemism for break wind.<br/>
H:oh! that's twenty years of empire's bad  influence. what are you going to do about it?<br/>
L: I'm recently making a show about jedi in clone wars.It's called The clone wars.hopefully inspire people so they can start digging those historys. finding out the truth by themselves.<br/>
H: clone wars? yes, I remember it  was like twenty five years ago. But now it feels like happened in another universe.  I still remember your father  the famous general Anakin Skywalker .  he was the only jedi at time who  came to my show .<br/>
L:yeah.I  know that ,the concil never let them go to any shows. which I think it's a very  bad decision we need to connect to people, not isolate ourselves.<br/>
H:that's the reason you are in show business now.<br/>
L:yeah (smlies)come think of it, my father was briefly in show business as well.he was the poster boy of the galaxy at that time.<br/>
H:yes.lots of girls hang his picture on the wall at that time Is this Tcw show will mentioned your father?<br/>
L: he was the main character.<br/>
H:wow that's great!<br/>
L: I actually talk to his fellow friends ashoka tano. she provided a lot of information about him. which help the show alot the show was mostly based on the history with some dramatized. it's  gonna be great.<br/>
H: based on history, you say. But after 20 years of empire  we don't know much about those days. how do you manage produce this show?<br/>
L:well. .I actually mean It's based on tano's memory,from certain point of view. you can say it's based on history, because people's memory is kinds of history.<br/>
H:that seems like a euphemism talk for faking history up .(laughs)could you just tell me more about the plot?<br/>
L:no.but if you tune in tomorrow night, HoloNet can tell you some<br/>
H:well.Tcw will premierr tomorrow night.  hope everyone can watch it.Luke Skywalker it's the producer.you know it's gonna be great.I'm certainly gonna watch it .Luke thank you so much for joining us here this evening  and  good night everybody.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Errrrr.What did I write?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>